Inductive coupling devices have been in use for many years, but in most instances some sort of power source has been required at the location of the of the transmitter. The recent prior art invention of the induction field passive transmitter provides a method of transmitting information from an unpowered transmitter. Such an invention was disclosed in an unpublished invention disclosure entitled Induction Field Passive Transmitter by Warnagaris, dated Apr. 4, 1990. A copy of the Warnagaris disclosure is included in the Prior Art Statement filed along with this application. This invention is an improvement over Warnagaris in that it provides specific means, namely a specially selected resistor placed in the L-C circuit of Warnagaris, for obtaining various results from the transmitter which are not achievable by Warnagaris.